Obsession
by CandyGirl999
Summary: For the past week, Naruto has been reanacting a certain scene from a new movie that has gotten Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura completly freaked out. Semi NarutoxSimpsons parody.


**Obsession**

**A/N: Yeah I got this idea from watcing the Simpsons Movie along with looking at some Naruto/Simpsons fan drawings on Deviantart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Simpsons movie.**

* * *

In her office, Tsunade was scrubbing some nasty stains off her floor armed with nothing but a scrub brush, a pair of rubber gloves, and a bucket full of soapy water. If one looked close enough they could tell that that Fifth Hokage was NOT enjoying herself.

"Eerrr...eerr... I can't believe that pig would make a mess on my new floor. I keep telling her to wipe her hooves BEFORE coming inside. She is SO not getting any egg shells in her dinner tonight!" she complaned as she put some elbow grease into her scrubs.

Yes it was true, her sweet pet pig Tonton had tracked muddy pig tracks all over her master's office floor, leaving the blond hokage to get down on her hands and knees (which she _hates_) and cleaning up the mess as if she were Cinderella. Now normally she would'nt bother with stuff like this since she had the house keepers, but unfortunetly her precious pig decided to track mud prints JUST when the cleaner was out on vacation.

As the irritated Hokage scrubed the door to her office opened, revealing her new apprentice Sakura Haruno.

"Hello Lady Tsunade. I'm here for my afternoon lession." said the pink haired kunoichi respectfully with a bow.

"Alright Sakura, let me just finish doing this and I'll be with you shortly." replied Tsunade as she used her super human streath to her advantage and pealed a few deep prints out of her carpet.

"Oh my, did Tonton do that?" asked Sakura as she took notice of the muddy pig prints.

"Yes. I just can't understand why she would come in here and make a mess of things. She as well as Shizune knows that it pisses me off to no end. Especially if _I _have to clean it up!" the blonde Hokage said irritatedly while scrubbing off the last print from her carpet. "I swear the next time I see that pig, she's gonna get what's coming to her." Tsunade said threatening.

"Try not to be too violent my lady. You don't want to turn this into animal cruelity." warned Sakura nerviously, knowing what wrath her master could and would unleash.

"There, that should do it." she said as she rose from the ground and did a few stretches to get the circulation back into her limbs. At that moment the door to her office opened again, this time revealing her other apprentice.

"Lady Tsunade, I've got those reports from the hospital you wanted." said Shizune as she handed a stack of papers to her master.

"Thank you Shizune..." replied Tsunade as she reached for the stack, but just as she grabbed them something caught her eye. The blonde Hokage looked up and gasped loudly as she dropped the stack of papers just handed to her.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?!" asked Sakura, shocked by her master's sudden reaction. She then, along with Shizune, looked up and saw what their master saw.

Spread across the ceiling, were tiny muddy pig tracks.

"How did Tonton's tracks get on the ceiling?!" asked Tsunade with a mixture of horror and anger.

"Um...I think I may know the answer to that my lady." replied Shizune nerviously.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well you see...Naruto saw that new movie that just came over from the western region. Apparantly it's quite popular," Tsunade raised her eyebrow in interest. She too had heard of that new movie as well and it was indeed popular. Lets face it the whole _village _was lined up in front of the theater on opening day. Although Tsunade couldn't remember what the title of that movie was called. The Sampsons? The Simmonses?

Tsunade shook her head, she wasn't good at pronouncing western names.

Shizune took another breath before continuing. "You see ever since he saw that movie, he's been quite obsessed with a certain popular scene, and has been reanacting it all week."

"Well what does this scene have to do with Tonton's tracks all over my ceiling?" Tsunade asked impatiantly.

Right at that moment the three medic nins heard mischivious giggling coming from down the hall.

The three turned and looked at the door in confusion before Tsunade walked up first and opened it. There not to far away stood the boy they had been talking about, Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde ninja apparantly didn't sence the three medic nin's presence as he continued giggling to himself, he seemed to be carrying somthing in his arms. Upon closer inspection the three females noticed that nestled in the blondes arms was Tsunade's pet pig Tonton.

Tsunade was about to approche Naruto and ask him to give her her pig back (so she could punish her for the mess) when the orange genin raised the little pig over his head.

The three watched in shock as he turn Tonton over so that she was lying on her back in his hands. Naruto then began to raise her highter until her muddy hooves were planted firmly on the low ceiling. The orange glad ninja let out a few more giggles before walking back and forth across the hall slowly (Tonton walking along with him, leaving muddy hoove prints all over the ceiling) as he sang a catchy tune.

_Spider-pig, Spider-pig_

_Dose whatever a Spider-pig dose_

_Can she swing, from a web_

_No she can't, she's a pig_

_Look Ooouuuuut..._

_She is a Spider-pig_

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura looked on with wide eyes and blank faces. They weren't angry; truth be told they didn't know what to feel. All they knew was that they wouldn't be seeing much of Naruto or Tonton for the next couple of months.


End file.
